The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device with twisted leads.
FIG. 1A shows a portion of a conventional lead frame 100 with die flag 101 and leads 102. Each lead 102 extends from the periphery 103 of the lead frame 100 towards the die flag 101 and terminates at an inner lead end 104. That is, the inner lead end 104 is proximate the die flag 101.
The leads 102 extend as close as possible to the die flag 101 to reduce the length of bond wire that has to be used to connect the leads to a die mounted on the die flag. As can be seen in the cross-sections shown in FIGS. 1B-1D taken respectively along lines 1B-1B, 1C-1C, and 1D-1D of FIG. 1A, in order to extend the leads 102 closer to the die flag 101, the widths of the leads 102 decrease as they approach the die flag 101 in order to prevent physical contact between adjacent ones of the leads 102. However, the widths of the leads 102 can be decreased only so much and still be able to accommodate a secure wire bond. Thus, the extent that the leads 102 can be extended towards the die flag 101 is limited. In order to allow for shorter bond wires lengths, it would be advantageous to be able to move the inner lead ends 104 closer to the die flag 101.